


Sleeping at last

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Singing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter gets attacked, and the only way to help is to get him to sleep. Tony figures singing is the only way to do so.





	Sleeping at last

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the love of my life, @Buckets_Of_Stars !!! *hugs* thank you for telling me that RDJ could sing he's so amazing!!
> 
> Song used in story: "Lullaby," by Sleeping at Last

The mutants arms wrapped around Spider-Man's head, emitting a pulse throughout the boy's body. Peter screamed his nerve endings on fire, as his body convulsed. Muscles burning with the ache to run, to exert themselves into a state of exhaustion.

But his body was being sent into overdrive. The voices of the team sounded over the comm, the loudest being Tony.

"Peter!"

"Someone help Spider-Man," Steve ordered, but they could all see Tony's mad dash across the sky to his Spider-ling. Whimpers and cries escaped the boy's throat, his vocal chords screaming until they were raw.

Tony face went stiff, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he saw the red and blue suit convulsing, feet hanging above the pavement.

Tony shot viciously at the unamed mutant, the man giving a cry as he was sent flying. Peter falling to the pavement, twisting and coiling in on himself, screams still pulling themselves from his throat.

Landing beside the trembling boy, Tony quickly pulled him into his arms.

"Is he alright?" Clint asked, and Tony made a noise. It wasn't a confirmation though.

"FRIDAY what's happening?" Tony bit, the steel arms holding Peter to him tightly so he couldn't move.

"It appears his brain functions are in overload, it may be wise to put Peter to rest. REM sleep may help," She advised, luckily Tony was already holding Peter close.

A trick used for infants so they tired the child out, but it didn't seem to be doing much. Tony waved the suit off, carefully tucking Peter's head against his own.

Tony's mouth resting slightly against the boy's temple, still hidden away in his mask. He wouldn't risk taking it off, but his lips started moving before he realized it.

_"Goodnight, goodnight. It's time now to sleep, the moon's watching over you and your dreams."_

The rest of the team continued fighting, listening quietly and in shock. They could hear his soft voice through Peter's comm, they made no move to do anything more than to come a little closer. Protecting the two Avenger's, Sam swooping over the pair in a constant patrol.

Peter's screams became whimpering cries, still trembling in the inventor's arms.

 _"Goodnight, goodnight."_ Tony took a breath, eyes closing. Small tears falling behind long lashes at the next verse which was just above a whisper.

_"My sweet little one, tomorrow your eyes. They will light up the sun."_

A calloused hand held the back of the boy's neck, lips pressing a tad closer to Peter's head. Voice slightly muffled by the red suit, his forehead nuzzling the top of the teens head.

 _"But goodnight, goodnight. Sweet dreams, for now, drift off to sleep. On your pillow of clouds."_ The boy's cries falling silent, body still trembling lightly.

A chaste kiss pressed to the boy's temple _,"Goodnight, goodnight. My sweet little friend."_

A roar of the Hulk sounded in the distance, a clap of lightning as they directed all attacks away from the two. Clint kept the pair in his peripherals, as he shot several arrows at other assailant's lurking close by.

Natasha stood close by Steve, him guarding them with his shield before she shot out the last assailant. The two looked around, no more danger. They'd won.

Tony could feel Peter's body falling deeper, Karen speaking up from Peter's suit. "He's almost there."

 _"Tomorrow's adventures, They will soon begin."_ He cooed, rubbing his arm up and down Peter's, carefully standing. Holding Peter in a bridal carry, _"Tomorrow's adventures will soon begin."_

The trembling stopped and Karen made a noise of affirmation. Their little Spider-ling was okay now. Sleeping soundly in his mentor's arms.

Body exhausted, limp in a trusted hold. The suit carefully surrounded Tony, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy.

"Let's go home," Tony spoke through his comm, unaware that they all had heard his soft lullaby to his spider. He flew softly until he arrived at the Avenger's headquarters.

The suit disbanded, Rhodey opening the door for the pair. Carefully scanning the still falling tears from his best friend's eyes.

Tony walked right passed him, right passed Pepper and Happy as he took Peter to his room. Settling the boy in his bed, before carefully sitting on the couch across.

He wiped the tears away with the palm of his hand, Peter looked so small on his large bed. Tony sauntered over, pressing the spider's emblem and tugging the mask off his head. Pressing again so it tightened back to his skin.

He looked like he was wearing a onesie, much like how he'd called Peter's homemade suit one. Peter hadn't enjoyed that all. Shifting the blanket over his kid, Tony ran a hand through his light hair before pressing a kiss to his temple.

Tony collapsed onto his plush couch in exhaustion. He wouldn't be able to get Peter's screams out of his head. But he'd grown used to nightmares, the ones with Peter were new but sadly necessary. Because every nightmare inspired a new upgrade to the child's suit.

It paid to worry, but no one said parenting was easy. And as far as Tony knew, he'd protect Peter with his life.

 


End file.
